Wicked Game
by Meongmungee
Summary: Park Chanyeol terjebak di jalanan sepi di tengah musim dingin. Tapi jangan khawatir, ada Baekhyun, pemuda manis yang bekerja di sebuah penginapan kuno. namun benarkah demikian? (*) EXO, Baekyeol, AU, Yaoi.
**Wicked Game**

 **.**

Author: Meongmungee  
Characters: Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
Tags: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, hint of romance, boyxboy, pervert Chanyeol, fantasy!au  
Warning: cerita pasaran, romance abal-abal.  
Disclaimer: Chanyeol sama Baekhyun bukan punya saya, tapi Baekhyun itu daddy saya /digampar. FF ini fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan yang sama persis itu berarti saya sengaja(?) tapi saya gak pernah plagiat kok, ciyuz.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, Chanyeol sangat bangga menjadi orang Korea Selatan. Ia lahir di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan, kota yang besar, gemerlap, dan sangat sibuk. Ia punya segalanya, dan ia setuju dengan siapapun yang mengatakan 'tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah dari kampung halaman' (meskipun Seoul sendiri sangat jauh dari kata kampung) Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia mengutuk lokasi Korea Selatan yang tidak strategis. Seoul memang dikelilingi gedung pencakar langit dan infrastruktur yang serba wah, tapi tidak semua bagian Korea Selatan seperti itu. Di kota yang lebih kecil misalnya, bangunannya lebih sederhana, dan dikelilingi bukit. Dan itu lah yang bisa Chanyeol lihat sekarang.

Bukit, bukit, pohon, dan bukit lagi, pohon lagi— begitu seterusnya sejauh mata memandang.

Seharusnya tidak begini, Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri.

Sejak ia lulus kuliah, ia mulai magang di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Sekarang ia telah menjadi pegawai tetap dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengecek lokasi sebelum proyek pembangunan dimulai. Seharusnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan, namun sialnya ban mobilnya terperangkap di antara es dan salju.

Serius deh, mobil mewah mana yang tidak mempunyai ban khusus musim dingin?

Chanyeol ingin menendang mobilnya frustasi, tapi mengingat mobil mewah itu adalah mobil dinas dari perusahaan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa ia dapat masalah jika ada penyok di permukaan mobil itu.

Chanyeol sudah berusaha mendorong mobilnya, tapi mobilnya bahkan tak bergeser satu senti pun. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai, dan sejak ia terjebak disana tak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan sepanjang jalan hanya ada beberapa lampu penerangan yang berjarak jauh sekali satu sama lainnya.

Seharusnya tidak begini, Chanyeol mengeratkan mantelnya. Cuaca di luar sangat sangat dingin, dan ia hanya menggenakan pakaian kerjanya didalam mantel. Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk hal ini.

Entah berapa lama ia sudah berjalan, ia tidak sempat menghitung. Seandainya kedua kakinya bisa berteriak mereka pasti sudah berteriak supaya ia berhenti, malahan Chanyeol yakin kedua sepatu kerjanya sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan jemarinya, dan sekujur tubuhnya. Setiap langkah terasa makin berat.

Kenapa Korea Selatan dikelilingi bukit-bukit? Dan kenapa pula Tuhan menciptakan musim dingin? Kenapa ia tidak terlahir di negara tropis saja? Chanyeol sibuk membatin.

Hidungnya terasa sangat kering hingga bernapas pun terasa sangat sulit untuknya.

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mati di sana.

Tidak sebelum ia berhasil mewujudkan impiannya membangun rumah semewah rumah Tony Stark di film _Iron Man_ — demi Tuhan, ia bahkan masih perjaka, masih jomblo. Setidaknya biarkan ia menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan besar di kejauhan yang kontras dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

 _Sebuah rumah!_ Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Sebuah rumah di antara pepohonan!

Chanyeol nyaris berlari, ia ingin memastikan ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah bergaya _Victoria._ Rumahnya terlihat megah dan terkesan sedikit kuno. Halamannya gelap dan beberapa bagian pagarnya berkarat. Di pagarnya terlihat sebuah papan kecil yang tak kalah usangnya.

' _Room for Rent'_

Sebuah penginapan? Di pinggir jalan yang sepi?

Jika tidak sedang terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin Chanyeol akan berpikir dua kali, namun ia sangat lelah dan kedinginan— astaga, lampu dari jendela rumah itu sangat menggoda.

 _Masuk Chanyeol! Masuk!_ Otaknya memerintah.

Ia tidak pernah secepat itu memencet bel. Permukaan tombolnya sangat dingin, Chanyeol nyaris menggigil.

Cepatlah, cepatlah—

Dan beberapa detik kemudian gerbang pagarnya berderit. Chanyeol nyaris melompat kaget. Kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa yang merdu. "Maaf, tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu."

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda langsing. Ia nampak biasa, hanya saja ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol bergidik melihatnya, "T-tidak masalah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat itu, a-aku baru saja membunyikan belnya." Chanyeol baru saja sadar betapa kedinginannya ia, suaranya terus bergetar.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Oh, saya kebetulan sedang mengurus sesuatu di kebun, saya melihat anda dan langsung kemari saat tuan membunyikan belnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak yakin ia melihat seseorang saat ia mengamati penginapannya tadi.

"Oh, bodohnya aku!" Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya— _manis,_ "Tuan pasti kedinginan, ayo masuk."

Tangan pemuda itu sekilas bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggigil, tangan pemuda itu begitu dingin.

Pemuda itu berjalan cukup cepat, namun tetap terlihat anggun. Sesekali ia menoleh lalu tersenyum, Chanyeol mencoba membalas senyumnya meskipun mulutnya terasa sangat kaku. Setelah hampir dua menit mereka berjalan, pemuda itu membuka pintu penginapan dan seketika Chanyeol merasa hidup kembali saat melangkah masuk ke ruangan hangat itu.

Ruangannya sangat nyaman meskipun perabotannya serba mewah, lampunya tidak menyakiti mata namun juga tidak remang-remang. Ada sebuah piano transparan di tengah-tengah ruangan, entah terbuat dari kaca atau kristal, namun ia yakin harganya pasti mahal. Ada beberapa sofa empuk di sekeliling piano, dan beberapa lukisan di dindingnya. Tapi yang paling menggoda bagi Chanyeol adalah perapiannya.

"Tuan suka?" Pemuda itu menutup pintu lalu mendekati Chanyeol, jemari lentiknya mengelus kerah mantelnya, wajahnya sangat dekat, kemudian ia berbisik, "Biar saya bantu?"

Wajah Chanyeol merah padam dan ia segera berdeham lalu mengangguk saat ia menyadari pemuda itu hanya ingin membantunya melepaskan mantelnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan mantel Chanyeol dengan mudah lalu menggantungkannya di gantungan kosong di balik pintu.

"Sudah berapa lama tuan berada di luar?" Pemuda itu bertanya, "Mantelnya sangat lembab."

"Entahlah, ban mobilnya terjebak lapisan es," Chanyeol menjelaskan seadanya lalu menunjuk gantungan di pintu, "Sedang sepi?"

"Begitulah, tempat ini sepi," pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tidak setiap hari ada pemuda tampan yang terjebak cuaca buruk _seperti tuan_ datang untuk menginap disini."

Wajah Chanyeol kembali merona. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda di hadapannya dapat dengan santainya mengatakan hal semacam itu sambil tersenyum polos?

Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan pemuda itu di luar, namun sekarang ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya mungil dan langsing namun tidak terlalu kurus, malahan berisi di tempat yang tepat, ugh… (Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak memandanginya dari atas kebawah), pemuda itu berkulit pucat dan wajahnya begitu mulus. Ia punya hidung yang mungil dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Ujung matanya sedikit turun dan bulu matanya cukup lentik untuk ukuran pria. Matanya hitam kelam seperti rambut yang menutupi kedua alisnya. Ia terlihat cantik namun juga tetap tampan, singkatnya, ia mempesona.

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol, dan ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah.. maaf, maafkan aku. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Saya bilang," pemuda itu mengulang, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, " _Hanya ada kita berdua disini, tuan._ "

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, karena meski ia mengatakannya dengan polos, pemuda itu tetap terlihat menggoda.

"Hanya malam ini saja sih, pekerja lainnya tidak bisa datang karena cuacanya buruk. Semoga saja koki kami akan datang pagi-pagi, karena saya tidak bisa memasak," Pemuda itu berbalik, "Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar, tuan."

Pemuda itu mengarahkannya pada tangga. Chanyeol mengikutinya perlahan-lahan. Ia sungguh sangat tersiksa melihat bokong pemuda di hadapannya itu bergerak setiap kali ia menaiki anak tangga— ia memiliki bokong dan paha yang indah. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya meskipun ia sangat ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding karena membayangkan yang tidak tidak tentang pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar, pemuda itu membukakan pintunya agar Chanyeol bisa masuk. "Silakan, tuan."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan, ada sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas, sebuah lemari, sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya, dan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin. Semua perabotnya terlihat antik, nyaris kuno, namun tetap terawat. Di sisi dinding ada sebuah pintu yang pastinya terhubung pada kamar mandi. "Kamar yang bagus."

"Terima kasih," pemuda itu kemudian menyalakan pemanas ruangan, lalu meletakkan kunci di meja, "Apa tuan butuh _morning call_ besok pagi _?"_

"Ah iya, tolong bangunkan aku sebelum jam 8," pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu membungkuk. Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menutup pintunya, Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Tunggu! Kalau boleh tahu, berapa semalam?"

Chanyeol ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri karena nadanya terdengar seperti om-om hidung belang yang sedang menawar jasa kupu-kupu malam.

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung sesaat kemudian terkesiap dengan wajah _horror_ , Chanyeol khawatir pemuda itu salah paham, namun kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Maafkan saya tuan, saya melupakan prosedur paling penting. Seharusnya saya mengurus soal _check in_ terlebih dahulu sebelum saya mengantarkan tuan ke kamar."

"Tidak masalah, sungguh," Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya namun ia segera menarik tangannya, pundaknya begitu _dingin._

"Tarifnya 50,000 won semalam," pemuda itu menjawab lirih.

"Oh baiklah, tapi aku tidak membawa uang tunai, apa kalian menerima pembayaran dengan kartu kredit?" Chanyeol berkata dengan khawatir, ia sangat takut pemuda itu akan mengusirnya begitu ia tahu Chanyeol tidak membawa uang sepeserpun.

"Ya, tentu saja, tuan bisa melakukan pembayarannya saat _check out."_

Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Saya permisi dulu." Pemuda itu kemudian menutup pintunya. Chanyeol kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia melonggarkan dasinya kemudian melepaskan sepatunya yang kondisinya menggenaskan. Chanyeol menghela napas, ia harus membeli sepasang sepatu baru setelah ia kembali ke Seoul.

Mendadak ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun, ia hanya memiliki pakaian kerja yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia kemudian bangkit dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Matanya kemudian jatuh pada lemari pakaian, syukurlah, ada sebuah jubah mandi disana. Ia cepat-cepat menggantung pakaian kerjanya dan memakai jubah mandi tersebut lalu menyelinap ke dalam selimut yang hangat. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya saat ia mengingat ia harus melaporkan keterlambatannya. Ia menoleh untuk melirik jam, jam Sembilan kurang lima belas. Seharusnya tidak terlalu larut untuk menelpon _boss-_ nya. Sambil menggerutu ia meraih ponselnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang utama, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya ada suara dari perapian. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Kau butuh sesuatu tuan?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dada, "Astaga! Kau selalu mengagetkanku."

"Maaf," pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran imutnya. "Ah ya, saya lupa harus menanyakan beberapa informasi mengenai anda."

"Ah, aku juga perlu meminjam telepon, bolehkah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu," pemuda itu kemudian menunjukkan sebuah telepon antik di atas meja kecil yang sama antiknya.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih lalu meraih gagang teleponnya. Ia memasukkan nomor telepon _boss_ -nya lalu menunggu. Ia menunggu cukup lama namun tidak juga diangkat. Mungkinkah _boss-_ nya sudah tidur? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menelpon besok pagi saja.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap pemuda manis itu, "Uh, telponnya tidak diangkat, apa kau punya _charger_?" Ia menunjukkan ponselnya di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa begitu, ada seseorang yang meninggalkan _charger-_ nya disini," ia berbalik dan berjalan ke balik tangga, ada sederetan laci di balik tangga, kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk untuk meraih laci di bagian bawah— pandangan Chanyeol terfokus pada bokong pemuda itu yang terangkat di udara. Selama beberapa detik ia tidak bisa bernapas menatapnya, hingga kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dengan cepat untuk memamerkan _charger_ di tangannya _._ "Ini dia, tuan. Anda bisa _charge_ ponsel anda disini," ia membantu Chanyeol dengan ponselnya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih… ummm.."

"Baekhyun!" pemuda itu tersenyum, "Nama saya Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun," Chanyeol membalas senyumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Oh ya," Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke balik meja, dan membuka sebuah buku. "Saya harus menuliskan informasi tentang anda."

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, umur 23, warna kesukaan hitam."

"Saya hanya akan menanyakan nama anda tuan, tapi terima kasih untuk informasi lainnya," Baekhyun tertawa geli, jemari lentiknya menggenggam sebuah pena lalu ia cepat-cepat menuliskan nama Park Chanyeol di buku itu. "Darimana asal anda?"

"Dari Seoul," Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat. "Mendengar kau bertanya-tanya, aku jadi merasa aku sedang mengikuti acara kencan buta, apa kau juga akan bertanya apakah aku _single_ atau tidak _?"_

Baekhyun menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku itu, namun Chanyeol tahu ia sedang tersenyum. "Anda cukup lucu juga, tuan."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya lalu meletakkan tangannya di tangan dingin Baekhyun yang lebih mungil. "Mengapa tidak mengobrol denganku? Aku lebih dari sekedar lucu, aku juga tampan dan menyenangkan."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat Chanyeol mencoba mengedipkan mata padanya. "Baiklah, aku akan membawakan minuman, anda ingin susu hangat dan biskuit? Itu akan membuat anda hangat dan tidur lebih nyenyak."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya membayangkan tawaran Baekhyun, "Ya, tentu."

.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas susu dan wadah kaleng berisi biskuit coklat. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di atas meja tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai meminum susu hangatnya, tubuhnya seketika terasa hangat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara namun Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Chanyeol kemudian meraih sebuah biskuit lalu memakannya, rasanya sedikit terlalu manis, namun begitu Chanyeol menyelupkannya ke dalam susu, rasanya pas. Chanyeol mulai menikmati susu dan biskuitnya hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara _desahan_. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun mulai memakan biskuitnya, ia tidak menggigitnya namun terlihat mengemutnya. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat menikmati biskuitnya, Chanyeol tersenyum di balik gelasnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, Chanyeol tidak menyadari ia duduk sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, sangat dekat hingga ia bisa mencium aroma _vanilla_ dan sesuatu yang berbau seperti _logam_ dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah memakan habis biskuitnya, namun ada beberapa remah di sisi bibirnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menyapukan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan sisi bibir Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun menoleh dengan bibir merah mudanya yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Adegan ini _persis_ seperti drama romantis yang sering ditonton oleh noona-nya, hanya saja mendadak bola mata Baekhyun berkilat merah, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya, bola mata Baekhyun tetap hitam kelam. Mungkin hanya efek lampu, pikirnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi saat bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa lembut dan _sejuk_. Rasanya menyenangkan, namun Chanyeol juga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Baekhyun tidak mendorongnya, juga tidak membalas ciumannya— ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian Chanyeol mencium aroma itu lagi, aroma _vanilla_ dan logam yang kuat. Aroma yang aneh namun juga sangat memikat. Chanyeol merasa pusing. Tiba-tiba jemari lentik menari di lehernya, lalu mencengkeramnya, Chanyeol terkesiap. Kemudian ia merasakannya, sesuatu yang tajam bergesekan dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat membuka matanya, namun ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun terkikik samar-samar—

" _Selamat malam, Chanyeol."_

Kemudian Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi.

.

.

.

-tbc?-

* * *

.

A/N: Hey! Happy 4th anniversary EXO and aeris! Woohoo!  
Saya balik sama FF baru (meskipun yang lama belom diselesaiin juga hehehe)  
Apa sejauh ini kalian bisa nebak?  
Yes, ini emang vampire!au. cerita pasaran, tapi bisa nggak kalian nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dilanjut nggak nih?  
Bolehlah ninggalin review, komentar, ataupun kritik dan saran. Thanks udah baca!


End file.
